


A Not So Easy A

by evenhappierthanjane



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhappierthanjane/pseuds/evenhappierthanjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Darcy is Lizzie's TA.</p>
<p>Started this and abandoned it, may continue depending on how well it is received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was almost jittery, walking into the lecture hall. The beginning of a new semester excited her, especially this class, she had spent all summer reading through Dr. Gardiner’s works in anticipation of this course. She almost walked all the way down the stairs, distracted by her thoughts concerning the theories she had read and wondering about what exactly this course would cover. She wanted to sit in the front, but knew how hazardous that could be, especially with her opinions, so she sat in the middle, not wanting to miss anything. Being in the middle allowed her to be surrounded by the feel of the class, and hopefully absorb all of the material. 

He haphazardly placed his coffee down, but adjusted his scarf and glasses. “Okay, everyone. Welcome to your new Hyper-Mediation class. I’m the TA, Darcy and all other information you may need is on the syllabus. Now, let’s get started.” 

“How pretentious,” She thought “A scarf at the beginning of the semester? He acts like we are all below him and he is just a TA.” 

“Now, can anybody, who actually did the required pre-reading, briefly summarize Dr. Gardiner’s theory in regards to the use of music within the realms of media?” He asked, glancing around, but not looking at anyone. 

Lizzie looked around first, no one seemed to know. Normally, she wouldn’t pull out her know-it-all card on the first day, but there was just something about the smug look on his face. “Well, that of course depends. Do you mean her theory in regards to lyrical encoding or rhythmic inclination? Her beliefs in regards to lyrical encoding simply state that our subconscious processes lyrics, creating a deep influence upon the work and allowing it to be interpreted at multiple levels. While, concerning rhythmic encoding, it states that the basic and direct influence of variance in rhythm affects the mood of the audience and their interpretation, and allows for there to be a simple, solid meaning. A universal truth, if you will.” 

“A decent enough response. Although, could anyone further illuminate us upon these matters.” Darcy replied, casting his gaze around the room although no one would meet his eyes. 

“Excuse me, but I would not call that response decent enough, especially in contrast with everyone else’s silence.” She said, gesturing around, “Your question was vague, I tackled two very different, possible, answers. How was my response lacking?” She raised her eyebrows, as if to establish credibility. 

“Because your very response, while being factually correct, did not answer my question. Are you even familiar with communication techniques? If a question is vague, there must be a reason as to why it is vague. Usually, so the subjects can show contrast within interpretations, so, while you were technically correct, your answer was wrong.” He responded finally making eye contact. 

“You asked for brief summaries of music theory, how am I supposed to interpret that, with no further details.” She responded, her head still raised defiantly. 

“You obviously did the reading, and have a knowledge of the theories. Therefore one might respond with how the theories contrast and compliment each other. If I was so vague with my question asking, it was to allow you to show your knowledge base, and work in many different theories. Perhaps you would like to re-answer my question?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

“Well, I guess. The lyrical theory implies that the lyrics have the greater effect upon the subject’s subconscious and therefore how they react to and process the work, while the rhythmic theory states that it is how we directly feel, without any subliminal effects, that creates the most deep responses, because everything is raw and simple.” She paused and drew in a breath “It would seem that these theories are contradictory, and it would be very curious that they would sprout from the same professor during the same period, but upon heavier scrutiny it would seem that they work together to perform the best possible emotional response from an audience. The lyrical subconscious allows for depth and complexity while the rhythmic allows for simplicity and bluntness. Both of these elements, however opposite they lie in relation to one another, are both very openly craved by an audience. Humans love simplicity and being able to know what is what, but they also they love the more complex puzzle. The mixture of rhythmic and lyrical messages allow the audience to have the best of both worlds.” She looked up, a mildly bemused look upon her face. 

“That is better.” He gave a single, microscopic, nod, then continued, “Although, I do not find Miley Cyrus lyrics to be of merit, in any setting, especially that of a media class.” Darcy then proceeded to go onto lecture. 

“What a jerk.” She thought. “I mean, he is a TA, I don’t expect him to be a great teacher or anything, but seriously? What a snob.”  


LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDB

“Okay, Lizzie. I heard it all already from Ricky, who also has that class. You can’t really be angry. Yes, he challenged you, but that is what teachers are supposed to do, and when have you been one to hate challenges? Plus, you did rise to the occasion. Give him a break, he is just a T.A. You know how much crap they get, and it was the first day of class. You should be excited about learning this quickly and efficiently, he actually sounds like a great T.A.” Charlotte said, while scooping up some frozen yogurt. 

“Ugh, whatever Charlotte. I just hope the end of the semester comes fast. It’s sad I was so excited about this semester just three hours ago and now I want it to be over, shows you how much of a jerk this guy is.” Lizzie answered. 

Charlotte just huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“But enough about that buzz-kill. C’mon, why were you talking to Ricky Collins of all people?” Lizzie laughed demeaningly. 

“Ricky Collins has some virtues.” 

“Yeah, like what?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” She said sarcastically “Maybe the fact that he is actually willing to understand people and different points of view.” 

Lizzie snorted, “Yeah right, he just doesn’t say anything because he is too busy looking up six syllable words and trying to compliment everyone.” 

“Well, I appreciate his lack of prejudice. It’s refreshing, especially compared to someone I spend a lot of time with.” Charlotte said with a smile. 

Lizzie laughed “Okay, come on bestie. First day of the semester! We have plenty of stuff to do besides discuss why Ricky Collins is better than Lizzie Bennet.”  


LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDB

“I’m going out tonight, Fred, you know that super-nice guy from freshman year, invited me. Do you and Lyds want to come?” Jane asked, they were all sitting around talking about the first day of classes. 

“Totes, Sis! Thanks for the invite! PAR-TAY!” Lydia exclaimed 

“Well, I guess I’ll be going to chaperone Lydia, I don’t want to hamper your good time Jane.” Lizzie huffed. 

“Oh, Lizzie, don’t feel obligated. Lydia is an adult after all. She can handle herself, and if anything does happen, I’ll still be there.” Jane replied 

“No, I’d rather come. Just to be sure. Sisterly duty and all that.” Lizzie said, picking up her stuff and heading to her room.  


LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDB

“Wait, where’s Jane?” Lizzie asked,apparently to no one, because Lydia had already dived into the crowd. 

“Great. Now I’m alone, trying to chaperone two missing adults…..” She thought, and then a smile broke across her face as she saw Charlotte…. 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here!” Lizzie exclaimed. 

“Well, Ricky invited me, and I figured I should show up, just to be polite.” Charlotte grinned. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Ricky lately.” Lizzie teased 

“Actually, speaking of spending a lot of time with people, I saw Jane a couple times and she has been totally enthralled with this Bing kid.” Charlotte replied, diverting the accusation. 

“Interesting, interesting. Mom would be so proud. Not even 24 hours into a semester, and Jane has already found a suitor.” 

“Lizzie, guess who is heading this way, right now?” 

Lizzie whipped around just as Jane began to speak. 

“Hey, you guys, this is Bing Lee. He’s a med student. He wants to be a, uh, sorry what was it again?” 

“Oh, no problem. Just a Pediatrician. I’m thinking of also getting my D.O.” Bing replied. 

“That’s great! I’m Lizzie, Jane’s sister. Mass communications major.” Lizzie smiled. 

“And I’m Charlotte Lu. I’m a close family friend. Currently studying filmography.” Charlotte said. 

They began to talk about a myriad of subjects and then a woman approached. 

“Oh, hey, Caroline. Guys, this is Caroline, my sister. Caroline, this is Jane Bennet, her sister Lizzie, and their friend Charlotte.” Bing said earnestly. 

“Hello.” She said glancing around and then refocusing on Bing. “Darcy keeps texting me about how horrible his Hyper-Mediation class is and-” 

Bing interrupted “Oh. Lizzie, my friend Darcy, who Caroline is talking about, is a TA this semester. His family owns a media company in San Francisco. I think you two would hit it off. He’s not really a party-goer but I’m sure we’ll be able to arrange for you both to meet sometime.” He said smiling at Jane. 

“Oh, I don’t think that is necessary. I’m actually-” 

Caroline looked affronted “Well, I’m going to go home. I want to talk to Darcy and get some work done.” 

“Oh, well then, I should probably go as well.” Bing said sadly. “It was nice to meet all of you. I’m sure we’ll meet again. I’ll text you Jane.” He smiled and walked out with Caroline. 

“Jane he is so perfect for you. And mom will be so happy, a doctor. But, I seriously have reservations about his choice of friends. Obviously he likes you, which shows good judgement. But he’s friends with Darcy of all people, he’s that snob of a T.A. I told you about. Uck.” Lizzie said. 

“I’m sure he’s really nice, if he’s friends with Bing. You only had him for one class period, Lizzie. Don’t make too much of a snap judgement.” Jane said. 

“But you weren’t in the class. Whatever. I’m going to go home. Lydia can fend for herself.” Lizzie said. 

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” Jane said. 

“Bye Charlotte. See you tomorrow?” Lizzie asked. 

“‘Til “morrow bestie.” Charlotte saluted before approaching Ricky who just happened to be a few people over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Lizzie get to know each other a little bit better......

**Hey Lizzie. Meeting Bing and Caroline for Coffee. We would all love for you to come. -Jane**

Lizzie groaned as she looked at her phone and typed out: **Fine. What time?**

**I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes. Thanks Lizzie!**

Lizzie got up and and checked herself in the mirror. She would need a little primping, but twenty minutes was plenty of time. 

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

“Oh my goodness.” Lizzie thought as she entered the coffee shop and spotted the looming figure seated in between Bing and Caroline. “I swear, Jane, if you knew about this.” She said shaking her head. 

“Oh, C’mon Lizzie. It was just that one day in class. It’s for your own good, just coffee, in a group setting, half hour tops. Just play nice.” 

“Anything for you, lovely sister.” Lizzie replied sarcastically and stormed toward the coffee counter. 

Lizzie held out a cup to Jane and sat in between Jane and Caroline. 

Caroline started to introduce Lizzie to Darcy “Darcy, this is Lizzie Bennet, she is a-” 

“I know who she is, but I never knew her name. She is a student in my Hyper-Mediation class.” 

“Oh.” Caroline said, showing no emotion. 

“Yeah, we’ve only had one class period but Darcy has proved that he is very good at lecturing.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes microscopically. 

Caroline laughed dryly and glanced at Darcy “I’m sure Gigi would agree!” 

Darcy stiffened, although that wasn’t of notice to anyone seated at the table. “I believe it is common for little sisters to think reprehensively of their older brothers.” 

Lizzie laughed, “Speaking as an older sister, I can relate. My little sister is quite the handful.” 

“If _you _think she is a handful she must be one.” Darcy said, quirking an eyebrow.__

“You should actually be afraid. Lydia makes me look like nothing. I would be a pair of delicate scissors while she would come in like a wrecking ball.” She glared at Darcy, who was scowling. “Sorry, but I have class in twenty minutes. I really have to go.” 

“With those Miley Cyrus lyrics, can you not stop?” Darcy raised his voice so she could hear it from the doorway. 

“More like I won’t stop.” She yelled back before the door closed. 

About thirty minutes passed and then Jane and Bing left. 

“Jane is a very nice, sweet girl, but, Lizzie was just horrible.” Caroline said, flipping her hair. “I’ve talked to her twice and I already dislike her. How can you handle her in your class? Isn’t she that cocky girl on the first day?” 

“Yes, she was. Although, she did pick up rather quickly and did have the courage to speak when no one else did. She also wasn’t afraid to confront her teacher, an initiative like that for learning is a great attribute.” Darcy responded. 

“I’m shocked. Just yesterday you were complaining about her _defiant _spirit.” Caroline huffed.__

“Well, I’ve got to go, prepare for my next class. Please excuse me Caroline.” Darcy said as he got up, refusing to meet her eyes. 

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

“Okay, so today we are going to discuss how background can affect the audience’s perception of media. Does anybody want to enlighten us upon the subject?” Darcy looked around, and when no one answered, looked at Lizzie. 

“Well, basically if we are given no background in regards to a character or setting, we feel a bit disconnected and confused, but it also allows us to not make assumptions based upon the past. If I tell you that I failed all of my classes last semester as I’m walking into this class, you are probably going to assume I am going to fail this class as well. We have a tendency to go through the motions like everything’s settled, if we have background information. But, if we have no background, we have no way to pre-determine character, which annoys us, but gives the subject the benefit of the doubt.” Lizzie replied. 

“Good. Although, I believe I did ask you to keep out Miley Cyrus lyrics. Don’t underestimate my ability to recognize them, I do have a little sister.” Darcy said, meeting Lizzie’s eyes, and then moved on with the class. 

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

**Lizzie, I would really love it if you would come over to Bing’s apartment with me for movie night. -Jane**

**Fine, but you owe me, especially if you-know-who is there.**

**He’s not Voldemort, Lizzie. Just give him a chance. You seemed to do fine when we got coffee.**

**You were too wrapped up with Bing to notice anything :p**

**Whatever, Lizzie. I’ll see you at seven.**

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

**So, are you excited to see your little crush tonight, Darcy? -Caroline**

Darcy checked his phone and rolled his eyes, it was one of those texts from Caroline that he wasn’t going to grace with an answer. 

Lizzie was sitting on the couch, Caroline was seated in between her and Darcy, who was on his laptop. Bing and Jane were at the bookshelf looking at movie options. 

Bing and Jane announced the movie, something that held no one else’s interest. It ended up just being in the background as Jane and Bing talked. 

“I’m so glad I brought this book.” Lizzie thought. 

“Darcy, what are you doing on your laptop? We are watching a movie.” Caroline asked, leaning over him to observe his screen. 

“Nothing of interest. Getting updates on Pemberley. Mostly e-mailing Gigi. And you can hardly say we are watching a movie. Jane and Bing are talking and Lizzie is actually reading a book. It is normal to talk or even be on the computer while watching a movie, but I don’t ever think that I have seen anybody read a book while watching a movie.” Darcy responded, staring at Lizzie, who had looked up upon the mention of her name. 

“Sorry, this film just doesn’t pique my interest, and everyone else seemed to be occupied.” Lizzie responded. 

“I would expect you to appreciate this type of movie.” Darcy responded. 

“Why? I may not be on your _superior _level of media analysis, but I am a mass communications major. I can see when different types of media have merit or not.” Lizzie said curtly.__

“Well, Lizzie has certainly proved herself able to analyze media.” Caroline said, obviously wanting to move on in the conversation. 

“Well, I believe that one must have several qualifications to properly analyze media.” Darcy retorted. 

“Like what? Only watching indie-films.” Lizzie responded harshly. 

“Well, one must either have a degree involved with critiquing media or have very heavy exposure to such theories. They also must be familiar with many different genres of media, whether online, documentaries, movies, plays, or _literature _.” Darcy said, nodding towards Lizzie. “They must be well rounded and cultured. But, above these pre-requisites, they must have something new and insightful to add to the experience. Anyone can analyze works, but to find something different and original, that is the art of critique.”__

“That seems reasonable in theory, but honestly it seems ridiculous upon further inspection. There are limited ways to interpret a work. The possibilities aren’t boundless because there is a set limit of substance, you can only infer or connect so much with it.” Lizzie said. 

“Well, then maybe you haven’t looked deep enough, Lizzie. I mean, this is the Darcy family business.” Caroline said before changing the subject. 

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

“Okay, now based off of this article, how would you all define merit within media?” Darcy asked, and was met with silence. 

“Anyone?” Darcy asked again and then turned to Lizzie, “How about you, you always have something to say.” 

“I’m afraid that I am not skilled enough to discern whether certain pieces of media are of worth, because I believe in limits. While, according to some, they do not exist.” Lizzie replied glaring at him. 

“I believe your input would be appreciated. I am also glad that you moved on from Miley Cyrus lyrics, although Mean Girls, is not of merit in this class at least.” Darcy said raising an eyebrow. 

“See, at least I am correct about my assumptions about myself. Apparently, I cannot even reference a work of merit.” Lizzie huffed. 

“I believe that is why you are a student, it is not outside of your or anybody else in this classroom’s reach to learn how to determine if something is of merit.” Darcy replied, “Speaking of which, does anybody else have thoughts pertaining to this subject?” He finished, looking around the room. 

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

“I can’t stand him Charlotte. I just can’t. He is vicious and rude and pompous and so judgemental! I hate that I can’t drop the class, but I hate worse that I have to go with Jane and deal with him! I can’t wait for this semester to end!” Lizzie said. 

“Lizzie, I know he is annoying, and doesn’t always phrase things in the most respectful way, but he is actually teaching you something and engaging you. The semester will be over before you know it.” Charlotte responded. 

“I don’t know. You should come with me next time we all do something, I miss you. I feel like I’m spending all my time with them and you are spending all your time with Ricky.” 

“Fine, but as soon as you invite me, you know you will have to take Lydia as well.” 

“Man, it’ll be so embarrassing. I mean they judge me so harshly, I can only imagine how they would treat _Lydia. _”__

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

They were seated in an old movie theater, it quite honestly reminded Lizzie of the abandoned theater in The Phantom of the Opera, but the tickets were cheap and the were seeing a cheesy horror film from the 50’s, she was excited to make fun of something with Charlotte and that Lydia had found some guy in another aisle to go and make out with. 

Jane and Bing walked in together, with Caroline, and therefore Darcy, trailing closely behind. Bing let Jane in first and Caroline sat next to him, and Lizzie was so engaged in her conversation with Charlotte and looking around for Lydia that she didn’t realize that she was sitting next to Darcy until after he addressed her. 

“So, do you think this type of film is of merit?” Darcy asked. 

Lizzie jumped and then responded, “This type of film is obviously made for pure entertainment and has no substance, especially now when those who watch these movies do so out of irony, but I find that they have merit in their own way.” Lizzie answered defiantly. 

“Pray tell.” He raised an eyebrow 

“Well, yes, these movies are horrific in acting and in cinematic devices, but it shows how far the media industry has come in the last 3/4 of the century. Movies and television were still relatively new, and they were without the technology of this age. If you pay close attention to how these simple movies work, you learn to appreciate current advantages and how to better use them for your benefit.” Lizzie said. 

“That is a good thought, that hadn’t really occurred to me, but I hardly approve of this environment for such a study.” He said gazing around. 

“Did you really just _agree _with me, Lizzie Bennet, your lowly student?” Lizzie asked, and then mentally added “Even though you still fit an insult in there, although it was in no way directed towards me.”__

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe? I don’t think of you as a lowly student. You show as much potential as anyone else.” Darcy asked, face retracting into his head. 

“Nothing, it was just a joke Darcy. Let’s just focus on the small merits of the movie, alright?” She said already gazing at the screen, but out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was not analyzing the film, but her. 

“Ugh, why can’t he just pretend to focus on the movie. It’s not really that hard; I’m doing it.” She thought as she felt a nudge from her other side. 

“So, what’s the deal?” Charlotte whispered in Lizzie’s ear. “He’s just been staring at you since you guys stopped talking. Did you guys have a bet?” 

“No, this one-sided staring contest, is just him being pretentious, as always. I feel like a car accident.” 

LBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLDBLBDLBDLBDLBDLBDLBD 

Light began to slowly fill the room, and Darcy adjusted his head to face the screen. It looked as if Darcy was about to ask Lizzie a question, but Caroline started talking to him about something. Lizzie and Charlotte made their way towards Lydia, who had just climbed off a different boy than the one she was with at the beginning of the film. 

“Let’s go Lyds. Icecream on me.” Lizzie said, dragging Lydia by her arm, interrupting her wink, blow-kiss, and salute salutation. 

“Ooh, where are we going, Lizzie?” Lydia said, her attention already faded from the boys behind her. 

“That depends on what the rest of the crew thinks, don’t worry if we go somewhere else we will stop for icecream on the way home.” Lizzie said matronly. 

“Okay, guys! Where are we going?” Lydia almost shouted. 

Darcy and Caroline both looked affronted, Bing and Jane looked at each other as if to say “What a brilliant idea!” and Lizzie and Charlotte rolled their eyes. 

In response to the silence, Lydia spoke again, “We should go to Ben & Jerry’s! I could really get half-baked about now!” She giggled at herself. 

No one responded, but they all headed to their respective cars. 

“Lizzie,” Darcy called already at his car. “How do I get to Ben & Jerry’s? I believe there are several in the area and I don’t know which one we are going to.” 

“Um. It’s actually kind of complicated. Ugh, it’s too crowded to just have you follow me.” She turned and threw her keys at Charlotte “I’ll be riding with Darcy and Caroline, instead of Bing and Jane.” Lizzie walked her way to Darcy’s convertible and got in the captain seat. 

“You’re going to want to pull out and go left.” Lizzie said, 

“Thank you.” Darcy’s head dropped and turned on the radio. 

“Do you like this type of music?” He asked, turning toward Lizzie. 

“Yes, I do. And I’m not ashamed of it. I know that my tastes are not as refined as you claim yours to be, the composition isn’t very complex but it still is compelling. It’s one of those songs where you have to belt out the chorus and sing it out with your entire soul.” 

“Uhm, I don’t think I understand what you are saying.” 

Caroline decided to chime in, “I’m sure that Gigi would agree. She loves this type of music, right Darcy.” 

“You’re going to want to go left at this light and then at the third stop sign you are going to want to turn right.” Lizzie said, pointing. 

“Thank you, Lizzie. Yes, I believe that if I were home, Gigi would be playing this very loudly non-stop. Her taste in music is sometimes questionable.” 

“I think that is the only thing, if anything, that is questionable about Gigi.” Caroline said, flipping her hair. 

Darcy grunted with contempt. 

“Uhm, it’s after the third light up here, on the left.” Lizzie said, and the car was filled with the sound of music. 

Then there was an automated voice that said “Call from Gigi.” 

Darcy responded “Answer call, please.” 

“I think that’s the first time I ever heard him say please, and it’s to a machine!” Lizzie thought. 

“Hello, Gigi.” William said, with a grim smile on his face. 

“Hey, William! What are you doing? I have some exciting news for you!” 

“Well, I am actually in the car with Caroline, and Lizzie Bennet, I don’t believe that I’ve mentioned her to you before. She is a student in my Hyper-Mediation class and her sister and Bing are -um-friends.” 

“Oh. Well, hi Caroline! And I guess it’s nice to meet you, Lizzie?” She giggled. “This is kind of weird… But, William! I have good news, remember! So you know how I was talking to Fitz about the Pemberley logo? Well, I was just playing around on the computer and I had an idea pop into my head! You know how it’s just that P circle thing? Well, we could totally make the circle in the top of the P into a D. We could tell everyone that it was for Digital, because Pemberley Digital, but I mean I think we would know that it stood for Darcy. I mean, we haven’t really changed to logo since dad made the switch to digital and I think that would be a nice little touch, y’know for mom and dad. I could lighten the blue, y’know make some minor changes, because I know the board hates change…… What do you think, William?” 

“Gigi, I think that is great idea, but I do have one reservation.” He said sternly. 

Gigi, responded, voice deflated, “What is it?” 

“I think that you should play around with it more. I’m going to have to fight the board for this simple change, we might as well make that logo the best it’s been. You’ll know exactly how to pay homage to the legacy, but Pemberley is going to be run by a new generation of Darcy’s. It needs a revolutionary logo.” 

“Really William? Thanks! I’m so excited! I’ve got to call Fitz! He bet me fifty bucks that I wouldn’t be able to convince you! Talk to you later!” 

‘Wait, Gigi. I have a quick question for you.” 

“Okay, shoot!” 

“Well, Lizzie here and I were discussing that song by Lorde.” 

“Royals? William, that song is beautiful, don’t you think so? You just have to belt it out and give that song everything you have!” 

“That is actually what Lizzie was saying, but I disagreed. I don’t believe in such music.” 

“Ugh, William. You are such a snob. I know you really aren’t as unfeeling as you think you are.” Gigi said as Darcy pulled into a parking spot. 

Lizzie tried to stifle her laughter, but couldn’t hold it in and broke into a fit of laughter. 

“What is so funny?” Darcy asked looking at Lizzie, and when she didn’t respond, to Caroline. 

“It’s just-” Lizzie laughed and then inhaled “You’re sister- she sees right through you.” Lizzie responded. 

“And what would that be?” He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. 

“You think that your tastes are superior to everyone and that you are the best judge because you don’t have the vices that most humans maintain. You would prefer to be a robot rather than a human.” 

“I think that you are willfully misunderstanding me, just as you do with virtually everyone. I make a habit of trying to constantly improve myself, I try to learn from my own and other’s mistakes, although there is one thing I can never master.” 

“Please do tell. I will hold your one great failure over you forever.” 

“I have quite a temper. Once you lose value in my eyes, you can’t regain it.” 

“That is quite a failure, but it’s not something useful for teasing.” 

“I’m sorry to be of a disservice to you.” 

“It’s really not a big deal, Darcy.” She said and then turned towards the screen, “Thanks for the laugh, Little Darcy.” 

“No problem, and it’s Gigi. Everyone calls me that, besides our Aunt Catherine. Ugh.” 

“Oh, thanks Gigi. It’s just weird thinking that a Darcy has a first name, let alone a nickname.” 

“Haha, William is too serious to have a nickname. I’m the only one that calls him William, even Aunt Catherine calls him Darcy. It’s quite hilarious. Our mom used to call him Will though….” 

“I think Darcy fits him nicely.” Caroline said. 

“Well, I see everyone in there, I’m going to head inside. Bye Gigi, it was nice to talk with you, see you guys in there.” Lizzie said as she opened the door and walked inside. 

“Lizzie seems nice. Why haven’t you mentioned her before?” 

“She didn’t seem of importance.” 

“But she’s funny and happy. She seems smart too.” 

“Lizzie is an unusual character.” Caroline said “Although, she looks muted compared to others in her family.” 

“They sound like a riot. I should come visit!” 

“I don’t think so Gigi. We really aren’t that closely acquainted and you know that I’m really busy and with Bing and Caroline, plus you have school yourself. We’ll see each other at Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I’ll be heading back to San Francisco soon. But, I’m afraid me and Caroline have to go. Everyone is waiting for us inside.” 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later, William. Bye, Caroline.” 

They heard the click of the call ending. Darcy pulled out his phone and typed a text to Gigi **I love you, you have great ideas. I’m sorry that I don’t have an opportune moment to speak to you.**

While he was typing this out Caroline decided to speak, “Oh, I just love Gigi. She is such a good girl. Especially compared to Lizzie! I couldn’t believe half of the things that came out of her mouth. She doesn’t even know you.” 

“You are right, Caroline. She was judgemental, but she was just having fun. Let’s just head inside.” Darcy said turning off the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, disclaimer that I forgot to add: *please ignore all media-related content, I have NO idea what I am talking about and so please just ignore my shortcomings*
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas/critiques etc, please let me know! Leave a comment or you can find me on tumblr (my url is the same as my username on here)! I do have a loose outline for this AU but I obviously am taking my time with this one, so let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue! Otherwise this will join the world as just another unfinished fic.


End file.
